L the psychiatrist
by ChaoticCanvus
Summary: L takes times away from the kira case after watching an episode of ‘higurashi’, to help some anime characters that he thinks, need to become sane again. Anime mix
1. Pychatrist?

L the psychiatrist

**It seems my head is exploding with ideas. At first, this was only a very strange dream I had. However, I decided it was crazy enough to make as a story...so Behold!**

**I do not own Death note or any other anime's included**

**Summary: L takes times away from the kira case after watching an episode of 'higurashi', to help some anime characters that he thinks, need to become sane again. Anime mix. **

Chapter 1. L's decision

"Are you positive you want to do this Ryuzaki?" questioned Light Yagami. L glanced at Light with an inquiring look in his eyes. "It was very faint, but, I'm sure I just heard some happiness in that sentence." L said, still staring at Light curiously. "What are you talking about? Are you accusing me of being kira again?" Light asked, fighting back a grin.

_Once L's away, my plans will proceed much easier. _L didn't answer but instead eyed his strawberry shortcake and thought his new task over with a fruitless expression. _That is one problem…I have to still resolve if Light is indeed kira. However, this case is also important..._

The case L was referring to was a case that the other members of the task force had thought was foolish and not even relevant for them to figure out. It all had occurred yesterday evening. Everyone involved with the kira case had been still deducting ways to find out how to stop the killings when they heard a crazed snicker. At first, it was believed that this was something on the television that in someway had to do with kira. However, with them all rushing in the room they had realized it had came from L's computer, which he was observing with an astonished look on his face. "What's going on?" Aizawa said, with panic in his voice. "Be quiet, Aizawa. It's getting interesting."L replied. Light, apparently thinking it was okay for him to talk, began talking anyway. "Did another person die? Who did it? Was it Kira?" L, a bit enraged at the members interrupting him said bitterly "No. It was Mion." The task force looked at each other puzzled. "What?" Light asked bewildered. "Mion, she killed Keichii. The police investigator, Kuraudo, is as much help as Matsuda in this show." L stated. The task members left the room sighing, excluding Matsuda who grumbled about how he was useful. Light stayed behind. He glanced at L. _This is unexpected. Usually L would be working on the kira case. What is wrong with him?_ "You know Light, it's rude to stare" L uttered. "Shouldn't you be working on the kira case with everyone else? It's strange to see you doing something unrelated to the case." "Shouldn't you stop asking questions?" L responded and continued on, "I believe I'll take a short break from the kira case…." In Lights mind he chuckled, _Is it so hard to deal with the kira case that the great detective L can't even finish it?_ Outwardly, he looked at Ryuzaki with concerned frown. "What are you talking about? Why are you giving up so easily Ryuzaki?

This is exactly what Kira w-"L cut Light off before he began his speech about why they should catch kira. "I never said I was giving up. The kira case is number 2 on my interest list." Before Light could even speak, again L stated, "Right now, I want to figure out how to help these eccentric individuals." Light stared at L with a confused expression. L, noticing Lights guise explained more. "I want to figure out what's wrong with people like the higurashi characters….In short; I want to be a psychiatrist for a short period of time."

"L, I finished bringing all your things down," announced an exhausted Matsuda, who had carried all of L's bags, given to him by Watari, all the way from the top floor to the room where L and Light worked. L picked up a strawberry from his plate and tossed it in his mouth.

"Thank you Matsuda-"he swallowed the strawberry after a short second of chewing. "-But, there was no need for you to bring them down since I decided I'll be doing my sessions here" L watched Light scrowl

. "So you're not leaving? I could handle this case on my own even if your not here, so it's nothing wrong with you taking a break." Light hid the irritation in his voice." So I just carried those heavy bags for nothing?!" Matsuda yelled. L, ignoring Matsuda completely, put his fork into a piece of the cake and lifted it to his mouth." No" L said before swallowing. "I now feel that leaving would not be such a successful idea" L nudged a strawberry on his plate. "I have to be mindful when dealing with the kira case. I need to be informed of any new information regarding kira" Light clenched his fist. _It's almost as if he's addressing me. He's still suspecting me…that means if I kill him now I'll automatically be considered kira! That basterd! _ L ate the last strawberry before turning his chair with himself in it to Matsuda who had given up arguing with L and now was heading back to the room that reunited him with the remaining members of the task force.

"Matsuda, you want to help out the kira case don't you?" L questioned, his words coming out with a headless tone. Matsuda turned around quickly with a smile on his face._ So he finally recognizes me as useful to the case! _"Matsuda" L said a bit louder, breaking Matsuda from his thoughts. Matsuda responded "yes" prepared for his special job." I need you to go tell Watari that I'm staying, and that the patients must be notified about this change." L stated, not paying attention to Matsuda's pleading looks. Matsuda turned around slowly towards the door to complete his "task". L looked towards the computer screen, which now had a deranged laughter coming from it loudly. "Ryuzaki, why bring senseless people like that to the taskforce headquarters just for a chat?" L ignored him. He was too fascinated with the show to debate. Light sighed. _I'd rather spend my days in prison then listen to those lunatics talk about their life stories. Alternatively, I just could kill them with my Death Note...but it seems they'll be of some use to me since they'll keep L busy while I create my new world._

**So much typing…I apologize that this didn't include any sessions but I wanted to explain a few things before getting to that.**

**Review please. The more reviews the happier I'll be! In addition, the more happier I am, the better the stories will be! ^^**


	2. Rena

**ooOoo I put milk in instant hot chocolate instead of water and it tasted yummy! So that was my confidence booster 2 write mwhaha...but then i drank it all -sob-**

**Todays anime character is from: Higurashi.**

"Hm..."

"What is it now?"

"Where is my my patient?"

"How am i suppose to know?!"

_'Its only been 2 minutes since he asked me that same question!'_ Light gritted his teeth as he glanced at his watch. The patient wasnt due for another 30 minutes. Light sighed and crossed his arms, glaring at Ryuzaki who was sitting in his chair eating a chocolate bar. "Light." Ryuzaki said. "What?!" Light answered with a hint of frustation. "Where is my-"

Just then the door creaked and the Light and L turned towards it. Watari walked in carrying a red jacket. "Your guest, Ryuzaki. "Finally" Light grumbled. " A girl with orange hair peeped in the room. "Um..." She mumbled. "O good your here." L started. "Sit here." He pointed to the chair opposite of him. The girl started in, looking around as she came closer. She giggled when she saw L's sitting position but sat down promptly with a smile. L glaced down at the table. "We have cake and tea if you want some." "Can I have some?" She asked. "Well I just said 'if you want some' so yes.." L glanced at Light and grinned. (A/N: That same grin that he had when he took misa's cell phone.) '_He's insane! Is he trying to prove to me that this person has mental problems just from something like that?' _Light shook his head. "Ah, thank you!" The girl looked at the table and frowned. "There isnt any cake." She pouted. "Are you sure about that?" L answered. _'What the hell? Is this his test to see if she's crazy? Imaginary cake? Are you kidding me?!' _ "No I dont see any..."

L frowned. "Watari please bring some cake and tea..." It was obvious his first plan was a failure. "What is your name?" "Rena Ryuugu!" She responded cheerfully. "I like cute things!" "Hm...Is that so. Now tell me, do you 'see' any cute things here? Any floating objects or talking animals? Is there something talking to you on my head?" Rena looked confused for a second. "No.... your hair is on your head.." L grinned again at Light. "So my hair is talking to you. Can you tell me what it saying?" L picked a small notepad and a pen up from the table and wrote something down. Rena smiled nervously. "I dont understand what you mean." This time Light grinned at L who frowned. L pouted and sat the pen and pad down, resettling himself in his seat. "Well could you tell me about yourself?"

Rena smirked. "I live in Hinamizawa and im 15 years old. I have alot of fun together with everyone else in Hinamizawa. Like Keiichi and Satoko and, and Rika and Mion." She smiled obvisouly thinking of her friends. "Hinamizawa?" L questioned. "O its a small town! There arent a lot of people my age there except for a couple of them that I mentioned! Um Rika and Satoko are younger but we all still stick together. Its exciting!" L nodded. "Has anyone ever claimed that the people who you see as friends are invisable?" "Ryuzaki this is ridicolous! Your not getting anywhere with these stupid questions! There is no point to this!" Light mentioned getting fed up with this whole waste of time. "Now now Light. You'll get your turn." L responded. Light scrowled. "What?"

"Now Rena...the reason why you came here is because of...." L started. "She's perfectly normal...your the insane one.." Light muttered. L contined .

"Oyashiro"

Rena went silent. L picked up his pad and pen. "Rena?" Light smirked. _She's probably fed up with your dumb question. Really! Anyone can tell that, that girl is as normal as any-"_

"Oyashiro....Oyashiro.....Oyashiro.....sama sama.....Oyashiro sama.." Ren chanted, looking down towards the ground so that her face was hidden. When she looked back up she was smiling demonically. Her eyes took on the same demonic look. _'What the hell? Did she snap?'_ L didnt seem to notice. "Is this Oyashiro a friend of yours? Is he perhaps, bullying you?" Rena said nothing and stared blankly at L. "To stop a bully, you must fight back. This does not include telling anyone. By using mere mind power you can trap an ememy in a situation maybe blackmailing them with something that they did not do, let them feel guilt and then-" "Dont give her that kind of advice!!" Light yelled. "Futhermore, whats wrong with her?" Light pointed at Rena who was still staring. "Dont provoke Oyashiro-sama...dont provoke him." She muttered. "HE'LL GET ANGRY AND HE'LL CURSE YOU! YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING! OYASHIRO!!" Rena then started to laugh coldly very loudly. "AHAHAHAHAHA! HE'LL CURSE YOU!" "Ryuzaki do something!!" Light screamed. Light was smart enough to know when the situation was getting out of hand. L ignored him. He was grinning and writing things down quickly. "OYASHIRO-SAMA! HE WONT FORGIVE YOU! I CANT GO AWAY!" She jumped up and ran out of the room almost running into Lights father. "RYUZAKI! Dont just sit there! You have an insane person running around in here! Do something about it!!" Light was getting angry. "Um, L..and Light, what was that?" Lights father asked pointing towards the direction that Rena ran. "Dad! That was L's phyco patient that he just let run around!" Light told his father loudly. L was still writing on his pad. Lights father looked at L then at Light and sighed. "Im sure she ran out the front door. Thats the way she was headed. Calm down Light. 1 kid cant cause that much harm."

"No." L said, not looking up from his writing. "It would be best to have a weapon on hold. Please report this to all task force members immediatly." Soichiro's eyes widened. He didnt understand why L wanted to go to such measures for something this small. As Soichiro/Lights dad left, Watari came in looking quite disheveled. "L, sir the patient-" "OYASHIRO-SAMA." Rena's voice rang through the room. "She has a weapon sir." "Watari where is the cake?" L asked setting down the notepad and pencil on the table. Crashing noises and screams could be heard in the room with an occasional "OYASHIRO-SAMA.", coming from around the taskforce. "Its right here, sir." Watari put the plate on the table in front of L along with a fork. It was chocolate cake with creamy whipped cream spread on top. L picked up his half finished chocolate bar and placed the rest on top of the cake. "The tea?" "Im sorry. Rena ran into me in the hall in the tea fell. I cleaned the tea up but Im afarid the cup shattered." "Is that so. Please bring more tea." L started to eat his cake. "W-What are you doing?! Did you not hear what he said?! SHE HAS A WEAPON!" L stated angrily. "Light." L said. "WHAT!" L glanced at Light. "Where is my patient?"

**Rina will probably stop...when she gets tired.**


End file.
